


长夜（Long Night）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 同途·Translations [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 即便在此刻，在黑暗中，她心中仍然没有放弃他。因为她也是诺多的一员，她爱他依旧。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: 同途·Translations [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/765177
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563623) by alena. 



> 【原文作者】alena
> 
> 【原文链接】[Long Night](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/729282/1/Long-Night)
> 
> 【作者声明】阿尔达完全属于托尔金教授。我只拥有故事中的谬误。
> 
> 【作者说明】万分感谢Nemis，她既是耐心的写作教师，又是出色的作者；万分感谢Joan Milligan，她不仅给了我灵感，还鼓励了我；万分感谢Darkmage，她分享了她关于费艾诺的精彩见解。我为我自以为是的声明和短小的篇幅致歉，另外我的故事稍微偏离了《维林诺编年史》。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【翻译】Ecthelion
> 
> 【授权】已授权。
> 
> 【人物】奈丹妮尔（Nerdanel），费艾诺（Feanor）
> 
> 【首发日期（译文）】2018年9月

精灵女子一动不动地立在窗前，在窗外，黑暗沉沉地笼罩了埃尔达的美丽城市提力安。恐怖和悲伤带来的第一波冲击已经退去，城中静得诡异，凄凉一片。外面伸手不见五指，她若有心向外眺望，能看见的也唯有她自己被烛光映在窗上的影像：浓密的褐色秀发围绕着一张苍白娟秀的面孔，大大的灰眼睛里充满深思的光采——近来，那双眼睛里一直充满了这样的光采。以精灵的标准衡量，她不算极美，但她很迷人，因为那双眼睛。

但是现在，她心不在焉，对一切视而不见——她自己在窗上的映像，外面黑暗中偶尔掠过的火把和提灯，还有她的父亲，伟大的金属匠玛赫坦。在她背后，他在室内来回踱步，烛光把他变了形的影子投在墙上。她不应该在这里，她的理智在苦涩地重复。她不应该在父亲的家里，尽管她深爱着父亲。她应该和丈夫在一起。她失败了，黑暗已经降临。

她的丈夫。技艺精湛的芬威，火之精魂，此刻正站在审判之环中面对众位维拉。她的丈夫，她上一次见到他，已经是很久很久以前。那时，他也是站在审判之环中面对众位维拉，在遭到放逐之前。她攥紧了拳，因为她想起了自己最近的那次失败。那时，她已经搬回父亲家中生活，但一听说判决，就有一种可怕的忧虑攫住了她。那一次她去找他，要求——不，实际上是恳求——加入放逐，跟他一起走。那是没有希望的尝试，注定徒劳无功，但是她那颗诺多的心还没有彻底放弃，因为她依然爱他。

她依然爱他……她知道，那一次她打动了他，在他的心底也有旧日的恩爱留存。但她最大的敌人，他那毁灭性的极度骄傲还是占了上风，阴沉的光芒在他眼中浮现。“你为什么想跟我一起走？”那一次，他柔声问，充满嘲弄，“你不是认为我不明智吗？你难道不是一直都为你的智慧而自豪？”

他的非难令她方寸大乱，但她坚持住了。“我有什么智慧，是你自己在内心深处没有的呢？”在那一刻，她抬头望着他的面孔，那张如此英俊，却又如此刚硬的面孔，突然间，她的心好像燃起了烈火，所以，她轻声据实以答，她的眼睛紧盯着他的眼睛：“有时，爱必须战胜智慧——”

忆及他的回话，她心中一颤。“维拉的探子，你只是幸灾乐祸而已！”类似的话他还说了很多，他们是怀着愤怒和悲伤分开的。

也许那时已经为时太晚，也许他们的疏远早已无法挽回。但他们是何时开始疏远？再一次，她想起了他们的争论与和解，她与他的怪异脾气、他的骄傲，还有他身上不断增长的阴影展开的没完没了的争斗。在婚后的岁月中，她的战斗越来越频繁地以她的彻底失败告终，直到她终于从他身边逃走。她辜负了他，现在他孤身一人。她也辜负了她的儿子们——她心中的声音无情地补充。她的儿子们，曾经眼中含着爱与泪拥抱她，然后追随他们的父亲而去，带着悲伤和遗憾，但不带任何犹豫。

可是，并非一直如此……当年她在提力安城外的青翠山岭中邂逅的年轻王子，是多么生气勃勃，多么充满希望！她第一次见到他的时候，只觉得他周身笼罩着一团耀眼的光，其他的一切都黯然失色。她的父亲，卓越的金属匠，曾欣然迎接他，为他的灵敏双手和敏锐头脑，为他无边无际的创造力而满心惊喜。那时，金属匠的女儿还是位年轻的姑娘，温和但不失傲气，而他的热情和快乐令她一见倾心，深陷情网。他们曾一同远行，在山中海边漫步，他的每一句话都令她惊叹，他的每一个眼神、每一次触碰都在烧灼她，鼓舞她……难道早在那时，日后的悲伤就扎下了根？婚礼那天，她是多么耀眼，额前佩着一颗奥力的璀璨宝石，头戴雅凡娜的鲜花编织的冠冕！那一天，她看着他，披着双圣树交织的柔光站在她身边，一如的儿女中最俊美、最出色的一人。儿子们降生的时候，他们是多么开心！她忆起她曾把小迈兹洛斯抱在怀里，对他轻声歌唱，而她的丈夫静静地看着她，一看就是几个时辰……难道早在那时，日后的悲伤就扎下了根？

一声哀呼划破黑夜传来，打断了她辛酸的思绪：“王啊！王！”刹那间，下方的街道上又爆发出一阵哀哭，她惊得一抖，玛赫坦也停下了脚步，僵立在原地。芬威！黑夜又带来了什么悲伤？

消息几乎立即就到了。房门猛地打开，她父亲新收的学徒阿林希尔出现在门口，年轻的脸上写满震惊和哀痛。“他们说——他们说，有种可怕的黑暗去了佛米诺斯，有个东西，庞大可怕的东西——但他也在那里，还有王——王死了，他夺走了精灵宝钻，还……”

他说不下去了，开始抽泣。奈丹妮尔怔在原地，那些关于芬威的回忆，那些大大小小的恩惠如潮水一样扑来，淹没了她的灵魂。尽管他任何事都站在儿子一边，包括她与费艾诺争执的时候，但他对她的善意从来不曾消减。她想尖叫，想醒来，然而她所能做到的只有一声哽咽：“天哪，父亲……”但她用力眨了眨眼，恢复了自制。“别人怎么样了？”她听到自己在问，“费雅纳罗怎么样了？还有他的儿子们——我的儿子们？”

阿林希尔抬起头，与她四目相对，仿佛才注意到她。同情从他脸上浮现。“奈丹妮尔夫人，您的儿子们平安无事，”他轻声回答，“是他们从佛米诺斯带来了消息。”

“那我的丈夫呢？费雅纳罗，他怎么样了？”

阿林希尔迟疑了一瞬，才给出答案：“据说，他走了。他一听到消息就走了，谁也不知道他去了哪里。”

一波冰冷的恐惧袭来，吞噬了她。但她只害怕了片刻，因为她几乎立刻就意识到，她必须找到他。就在同一刻，她感应到了他，他在城里，他的强烈哀痛在她脑海中燃烧、搏动，但她把痛苦推到了一边。他会怎么做？她又会怎么做？她不知道。她只知道，清楚笃定地知道，这一次，她一定不能失败。她必须去找他。她并不明白自己为何会有这个念头，但不知何故，不知何故他的生命似乎就悬于这一念之间。

她迅速下了决心，走到了门口。“父亲？”她呼唤正站在房中，低着头的玛赫坦，“我要出去，父亲。”她觉得自己的声音听起来是沙哑的。

“等等，奈丹妮尔！”她转过身，只见玛赫坦迈着大步走了过来。有长长的一刻，他盯着她的脸，神色难辨。但当他开口的时候，她从他的嗓音中听出了一丝愤怒。“女儿，你要去找他吗？”

她悲伤地垂下双眼，但立刻又抬眼正视着他。“他需要我，”她回答。

“他需要你什么，奈丹妮尔？就算你真能找到他，在经历了那么多以后，你还相信他会听你的？”

她轻轻地摇了摇头，但眼神坚定依旧。她父亲对她丈夫怀怒已久，但那是因为他不忍心看到自己的女儿受苦。她不知道他是不是会听她说任何话。也许他不会。几乎可以肯定他不会。但她要去找他，这一点她确定无疑。“但我必须去，父亲，”终于，她轻声回答，然后出了门。

她迅速离开了房子，穿过绿树成荫的庭院，途中只在大厅里稍事停留，为了拿放在长凳上的斗篷。在大门口，她又听到有人在喊她的名字。转过身，她看到父亲追了上来。他手里提着一盏灯，它用最上等的金属巧妙优雅地造就，是他亲手制成。他把灯交到了她手中。一团虽小却明亮的银色光焰在灯里燃烧，琉璃保护它不受风雨侵袭。

“外面很黑，”他只说。

她觉得视线模糊了。她用力握了握父亲的手，就悄然出了大门，走上了黑暗的街道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译注]
> 
> 原文对话中人物的名字是辛达语。准确起见，我把这些名字换成了昆雅语版本。此外，原文中奈丹妮尔的发色是红铜色，我修正了这一点。


	2. 第二章

奈丹妮尔在塔楼里的书房门前止住脚步，停了一刻，好让心跳平缓下来。她走过夜晚的街道时，发现城中到处弥漫着恐惧和哀悼的气氛，但在一张张被闪烁的火把照亮的面孔上，在随处可闻的窃窃私语中，还有一种紧张和期待的气氛，仿佛雷雨将至。在王宫里，那种气氛更加强烈，几乎触碰得到。她得知费艾诺确实回来了，是突然回来的，就在不久之前。他一回来就下令向城中传话，要求所有人聚集到王宫前的大广场上。她盘问的年轻精灵就和王宫中余下的人一样，正要出去执行费艾诺的命令。他让她吃了一惊，因为他用敬畏的眼光看她，称她为“王后”。但她靠着追问，才让他吐露费艾诺去了王的书房，不许人打扰。

她置一颗心于度外，推开了门。书房向来是芬威的私人空间，她当年住在王宫里的时候，也只来过寥寥几次。书房的天花板极高，空间极宽敞，墙壁装饰华丽，地上铺着洁白的大理石。此刻，室内一片昏暗，仅有的光亮来自摆在对侧一张雕花桌子上的多叉高烛台。费艾诺就站在桌旁，孤身一人，全副武装，察看一柄出鞘的长剑。剑在烛光里闪着寒光，将蓝色的光焰反射在他脸上。

听到她进来，他抬起了头。多年以来，他们的目光第一次相接了，但只过了短短片刻，他就回过了头，重新看向手中的剑。

“费雅纳罗？”她开口时语音轻柔，和缓之极，却含着众多没有出口的问题和无限的焦虑。

他在烛光下轻轻转动着剑，火焰沿着刻有纹路的钢铁流动。“他逃走了。那个该受诅咒的懦夫。”他的声音轻蔑又刚硬，“黑暗大敌，我的大敌。”

一片怒气化成的冰冷海洋包围着他，然而他对她的态度不像她记忆中他们上一次见面时那么粗暴。“他休想逃脱，”他继续说，不看她，只凝视着剑，“我一定会为父亲报仇，我一定要收回我的东西，他偷走的东西。”

奈丹妮尔站在原地，听他隔着房间吐出这样气势汹汹的言语，觉得全身都因恐惧而僵住了。有种预感降临到她身上，就像真实的痛苦。蓦然间，她听到了烈火的咆哮，其中夹杂着兵刃交击的脆响和妇孺的尖叫，她听到她的儿子们在深痛与折磨中向她大喊。在那个没有止尽的瞬间，她也看到了他，他站在那里，全身铠甲闪亮，在他面前是确定无疑的死亡，还有另外的东西，更可怕的东西。

“不！”她不假思索地喊道，“费雅纳罗，你是不是打算跟他去中洲？你是不是要放弃我们在这里的家园，放弃诸位维拉，还要带走我们的族人？”她说得又急又快，“不，费雅纳罗，你不能那么做。你是哀痛到了极点，但你必须明白，那是行不通的！无论你有多么强、多么伟大，你都没有希望胜过他，你只会遭受苦难，我们的族人亦然！费雅纳罗，拜托，我的丈夫，暂且听听我的话。我在预感中看到了，那会毁了你，毁了诺多全族，因为大敌过于强大！”

“大敌过于强大，”他慢慢地重复，仍然不看她，“那算什么理由？”

她看向他，克制了第一波恐慌。“如果他拥有的只是力量，那确实不算什么理由。”她字斟句酌地说，“但还有其他的力量，我看不清。此外，黑暗已经潜入我们的族人心中，这一点你自己也心知肚明。不要带他们陷入更深的黑暗！”

当啷一声，费艾诺把剑丢到桌上，转身面对她。“不是黑暗，而是我们自己的命运，那将是辉煌的！我怎么能不为自己的父亲和君王报仇？我怎么能不去从大敌那卑鄙的手中夺回精灵宝钻，夺回我倾注了心血和才华的精灵宝钻？”

他的激烈反应令奈丹妮尔心中一惊，因为她匆忙中险些忘了他对精灵宝钻的执着。“你以为我不了解你的痛苦吗？”她轻声问，“在这长夜里，我们都经历了那么多不幸！我曾见证你琢造精灵宝钻，我知道你在它们当中倾注了多少心血。然而它们的光，它们的光来自双圣树，而双圣树现在已经枯萎了，死去了。还有你的父亲——费雅纳罗啊，他也是我的父亲。我也和你一样悲伤，维拉和我们所有的族人也一样。但如果你这样离去，你只会带给他们更大的悲伤，不只是肉体，还有灵魂。你要那样做吗，费雅纳罗？”

“你怕的就是这些？失败和悲伤，还有他的力量？”

“不，我怕的是更可怕的。”她直面他，感到自己也燃起了斗志，“我确实看到了苦难和失败，为此我十分悲伤。然而，我所预见的不仅是肉体的痛苦。如果你带领他们出走，你会使旁人受苦，你会玷污、折磨你的灵魂，还有我们的灵魂。你真要那样做吗，费雅纳罗？他是你的大敌，是我们所有人的大敌，但你难道不记得他也曾伪装成朋友？他毒害的不仅仅是双圣树，还有我们，我们的族人和我们的亲人，是他让兄弟阋墙。如果不先医治我们心灵的创伤，我们就只会犯下更多罪孽，更深地陷入他的罗网！”

“陷入罗网？”他引用她的措辞回敬，“那我的正当目的，你是不是一点也不在乎？诺多一族的英勇和尊严，你是不是一点也不在乎？”

“诺多一族是英勇的，他们拥有无上的尊严。但充满了占有欲的疯狂心灵，不可能有正当的作为！”

“你只提到罪孽、占有欲和疯狂。你不考虑我，也不考虑我们的族人。但我会给你讲讲我们的族人，我的族人。”费艾诺的嗓音提高了，凝聚起了新的力量，“我的族人英勇胜过阿尔达那些尊贵的大能者，因为他们面对大敌，没有呆坐沮丧，无所作为，而是奋起战斗。我的族人比那些所谓的崇高者更有尊严，因为他们生来便不是奴隶，而是君主。他们若爱，就会全心全意，毫无保留，而他们若恨，也是一样。对，他们是骄傲的，但那是正当的豪情，支持这份傲气的是他们的力量。中洲是他们生来就该拥有的地方，是他们的伟大命运所在，我会带他们去中洲！”

他说着这些话时，显得无比高大、英俊，在昏暗中放射出他自己的光辉。但新的恐惧降临在奈丹妮尔心头。“不要那样说众位维拉！”她终于喊道，“你难道彻底忘掉了他们对我们的爱，和他们对我们的教导？你难道真的相信他们在奴役我们？”

“维拉不在乎我们，不在乎我们是欢乐还是痛苦。你意识不到吗？他们把我们带来此地，留我们在此，这样我们就能尊崇他们，为他们效力。但这真是理所当然的吗？我们难道不该自由行动，哪怕是在黑暗的域外之地？中洲固然笼罩着至深的暗影，维拉之地固然蒙福又充满光明，但与其在维拉之地为仆，不如在中洲为主！”

他的话让她悲哀又难以置信地摇着头。“你为什么说起为主为仆？我们自己的亲族在此自由为主，我们的君王亦然。维拉怎么奴役我们了？发生在阿门洲的一切，都是自由欢欣的。而现在，在这黑暗的时刻，我们难道不是更加应该对维拉抱有信心？”

“维拉是他的同类，一如已经放弃了阿尔达，把它交给代理人统治。我们只有我们自己，而那就够了。”

奈丹妮尔努力保持着平静的语调：“费雅纳罗，请你看看你的内心。为了这个无望的任务，你要走多远，能牺牲什么？想想我们的儿子！你难道连他们也要牺牲？”

“他们是属于我的肉体和心灵的儿子，”费艾诺说出的每一个字都坚决又激烈，“他们将追随我。”

“但他们也是我的儿子！”突然间，她觉得自己再也不能忍受了，“对，他们将追随你，诺多全族也将追随你，因为他们是英勇的。你会不会利用这一点，让他们由于你的骄傲和怒火而承受苦难？然而他们如果追随，不是仅仅出于他们的勇气，还是因为大敌的邪恶言语，正是那些言语在唆使你，唆使他们，让你们满怀骄傲和嫉妒，忘掉了大能者们的爱！你难道看不到吗？如果我们不看清他的真面目，如果我们不找出并净化他已经造成的创伤，依靠武力立下的功绩不可能有任何机会，只会增加我们的罪过和悲伤！我们必须在自己的心中战胜他！”

她看到他背过身去，不由得一顿，但随即还是说了下去，换了柔和一些的语气：“费雅纳罗，我的丈夫，他伤害最深，加害最甚的就是你。如果我能弥补任何我因离去而给你造成的伤害，我会。如果你的目标是正义、正确的，我不会阻止你；即便那意味着必死无疑，我也会追随你，哪怕要进入空虚之境。但是，请相信我，这一次不是。这是通往黑暗的路。请看看你的本心，它也会这样告诉你。不要对维拉失去信心，不要对你的至亲至爱失去信心，更不要对自己失去信心。我的丈夫，你的灵魂那么明亮，令你盲目；你的灵魂那么伟大，理应得到更好。不要走……”

当她恳求时，费艾诺仍然背对着她。她的声音哽咽了，她的呼吸就好像经历了长途奔跑，变得痛苦且不规则。有很长的一段时间，他们都待在原地，保持着沉默。当他终于转身面对她时，她吃了一惊，因为在他眼中，她看到了闪烁的泪光。

“奈丹妮尔，”他唤着她的名字走上前来，他的声音饱含恳切，带着她已多年不曾听过的温柔，“奈丹妮尔，你想象不到你的话是如何打动了我。它们穿透了我的心。我知道现在不是求你原谅的好时机，但我爱你，我一直爱着你，即便在我们不睦的时候也是一样。我父亲的死让我明白了那一点。但我会去追击大敌，因为我一定得去。如果你相信我的灵魂燃烧得太猛烈，变成了疯狂，那么你难道不愿意跟我走，帮助我，安抚我吗？你难道不愿意跟我走，离开这里，到中洲做我的王后，统治我们那自由美丽的疆土？你会帮助我，帮我领导诺多走向辉煌，帮我变得更好，因为你就是伟大、善良的，你比他们更强。我知道你觉得这是疯狂，不是智慧，但你能不能信任我？我在那段放逐的岁月里也曾久久苦思，而我想得最多的就是你，你的温柔，你的爱，我过去竟然以为那些不值一提！我还记得，多年以前，在我那么恶劣对待你的时候，你说：‘有时，爱必须战胜智慧。’你难道没有亲口那样说过？”

他诉说时，她一直盯着他那热切的面容。听到“爱”这个词，她不禁热泪盈眶，因为她为了这个词已经等了那么久。再一次，熊熊大火在她心中燃起，她真想说好，跟他去往世界的尽头，她一辈子从未如此想要那样说。她一动不动地立着，倾听自己怦怦的心跳。终于，她费了极大的气力回答，嗓音微弱颤抖，就像发自迢遥的远方：

“有的时候，正确必须战胜爱。”

他倒退一步，就好像她刚刚一掌掴在了他脸上。有一瞬间，他只是盯着她，受了伤害，含着悲伤。然后，就在他们相对而立的时候，就在她眼前，有什么变了，她似乎再也认不出他。他轻蔑地嗤笑了一声，转过身去。他拿起桌上的剑，插入剑鞘，把它挂在身侧，然后开始迈步向房门走去。

奈丹妮尔迅速迈出一步，挡在了丈夫的去路上。又一次，她听见自己绝望地恳求，大喊，乞求，要他听她说，不要把疯狂付诸行动。但那为时已晚。费艾诺大步穿过房间，眼里一片空洞有，惟余一点未知的冷光，如同命运本身一样无情。最后，她站在门口，伸开双臂撑住了门框。

直到这时，费艾诺才又把目光聚焦在她身上。“奈丹妮尔，”他的声音平静、不含感情，“让开。”

“拜托，费雅纳罗，”她作了最后一次绝望的努力，她的嗓音在颤抖，“我爱你啊，所以请你听我说！别走！你不知道你——”

“让开。”

奈丹妮尔紧紧地抓住了门框。费艾诺以大得可怕的力量伸出手，抓住她的手臂，将她狠狠推到了一边。她失去了平衡，跌倒在大理石地上。

她坐在地上，不可思议地抬头看向他。她感觉他刚刚把她的存在撕成了两半，尽管她在片刻之前已经做好了准备。她的丈夫站在门前，纹丝不动；可是，可是震惊和恐惧也浮现在他脸上，因为在他们的婚姻中，无论如何争执，他都不曾想象自己会对她动手。此时此刻，当泪水从她眼中滑落，有一些来自更幸福的过去的东西回到了她的爱人与丈夫身上。有那么短短的一刻，她以为他就要冲到她身边了。他几乎就要过来了。但那一刻过去了，淹没在卷土重来的疯狂中。他一句话也没说，只是转过身，走出了门。门重重地关上，传来的声音令她为之颤抖。


	3. 第三章

孤身一人，满心绝望，她不知道自己在王的书房里枯坐了多久。预见和噩梦淹没了她，她看到她的丈夫和儿子们浑身浴血，大火在咆哮的海上舞蹈，而她的长子迈兹洛斯独自置身于寒冷的高处，痛苦扭曲了面孔。她就这样一动不动地枯坐，直到远处传来一阵发自人群之口的巨大呼喊，将她从昏迷中唤醒。与此同时，在桌上的烛台上，最后一根蜡烛闪了闪，熄灭了，令房间陷入了一团黑暗。奈丹妮尔抬起颤抖的手，抚摸着额头，在心中咒骂自己的软弱。她是不是一度失去了知觉？

然而书房并不是全然漆黑的，有微弱的光正从高窗里透入。她挣扎着起身，来到最近的窗前，于是看到了高天上群星的微弱闪光。但是下方还有另一片光，就在王宫的庭院外，那是众多火把的红光。在暗淡的光线中，她怀着麻木的超脱，还注意到了自己手掌上的血迹，那想必是因为她在门框和地板上伤到了手。

她的儿子们！她怎么能如此软弱、愚蠢，沉浸在一己的绝望思绪里，浪费了这么多时间？她必须去救她的儿子们，哪怕她救不了她的丈夫——而即便是他，也可能还有机会得救。奈丹妮尔冲向门廊，但又一次迎来了如堕冰窟的震惊，因为两扇门板被她染血的双手推得呻吟颤抖，却不肯开启。她的丈夫从外面闩上了门，为了不让她尾随他。

她捶门高喊，但只能听到自己的声音在王宫里回响。她冲回窗边，只见塔脚下的庭院里空无一人。绝望和无助的愤怒让她喊了一声，与此同时，另一阵洪亮的呼声从远处的人群中爆发出来。她听到费艾诺的嗓音响了起来，盖过了呼声，清晰、富含激情，他在发表一场伟大的演说，劝告诺多族离开这片大地，去探索中洲的大地，从魔苟斯的魔爪中夺回精灵宝钻。奈丹妮尔不知道，到底是他的声音强大到了能从广场一直传到这里的地步，还是她只不过在自己的想象中听到了他的声音。她被困住了，狂乱地扫视着房间，希望找到一样可以帮她脱身的东西。她的目光落在了桌上那个沉重的高烛台上。此刻所有的蜡烛都已经熄灭了，烛台黑沉沉一团。她用双手举起了它，狠狠地砸在门上。门板呻吟着，吱嘎作响。她又砸了一次，再一次。在远处的广场上，费艾诺复仇的话语仿佛被海潮托起，强硬、骄傲。

她感觉像是过了好几个钟头，但终于，门板变成了一阵碎木的阵雨，门开了，别在门把手里的那柄剑咣当一声落在地上。她踉跄着出了门，发现王宫里空无一人，黑得就连已经习惯了昏暗的精灵双眼也只能依靠窗里透进来的微弱闪光，勉强分辨出楼梯的顶层。然而，又有一阵洪亮的呼声自远处传来。奈丹妮尔尽可能地迅速下了楼，在螺旋楼梯底下的一张桌子上找到了她父亲的灯。她把它留在那里，仿佛是一个纪元以前的事了。

她借着灯光，寻路穿过了王宫的厅堂，来到星光下的露天。她跑过一处又一处庭院和花园，离喧嚷的人群和她的丈夫越来越近，直到只有那道沉重的正门隔在他们之间。她用力去推大门，但她就像在推一面墙，大门纹丝不动。这一夜的第二次，她遇上了一道从外面闩上的门，而这道门是用将近一英尺厚的金属铸成的。

奈丹妮尔满怀挫折和熊熊怒火，先是用双拳擂着大门，接着全身撞了上去，尽管她明知她的作为都是徒劳。她失败了，颓然跪了下去。在大门的另一侧，她丈夫的弟弟芬国昐高喊了一句，但她在惶惑的绝望中只听懂了“愚行”和“伊露维塔”这两个词。然后，突然间，她的儿子库茹芬的声音高扬起来，充满了怒火：

“我们已经发誓夺回属于我们之物！让懦夫留下！”

不知为何，这些可怕的说法听在她耳中，就像冷水泼来，让她重新站了起来。她必须阻止他们，阻止她的儿子们！奈丹妮尔奔离了正门。再一次，感觉像是过了很多个纪元，但她终于在王宫后面找到了一扇没有上锁的侧门，通往一条狭窄曲折，铺着白石的巷道。这里也空无一人。奈丹妮尔闪身而出，开始奔跑。

她奋力穿过街道，向大广场跑去。在那里，洪亮、充满激情的声音仍在激烈的辩论中此起彼伏，时而是她的一个儿子，时而是她丈夫的弟弟。但她听到最多的是费艾诺的声音，他的言语不再响亮，而是低沉的，蕴含着一种新的力量，以至于它们就像在摇撼大地本身。“因为我并不是这支英勇的子民中唯一的英勇之人。告别这片狭窄的土地吧！告别束缚！”

她冲出一条巷道，进入数不清的火把光中，来到了大片人群背后。突如其来的光亮刺痛了她的眼睛，她抬起一只手遮住强光，分辨出了她的丈夫和儿子们，她丈夫的弟弟们和侄子们，他们就站在王宫正门前的宽阔台阶上。广场上空悬着一种触摸得到的能量，人们的面孔充满渴望和兴奋，连空气都被火光映得闪闪发亮。

“你说了不可收回的可怕话语，”她丈夫的弟弟菲纳芬在高喊，“你号召我们去做不可挽回的事——”

“我们将在中洲大地上立下伟大的功绩！我们永不回头——”

那是阿姆拉斯的声音，她最小的儿子。一阵窃窃私语在集结的人群中传开，如今他们已被一种新的躁动不安的火焰攫住。奈丹妮尔发出了一声窒息的呼喊，无助又绝望。在这个黑夜里，她难道也必须失去她的儿子们？哦，她自己的血肉诞育的儿子们！他们怎能如此盲目疯狂，追随他们的父亲走向末路？他们难道不能听听吗？

她绝望地推挤着，穿过人群向广场前方走去。正在这时，另一个声音提高了，盖过了喧嚣。那是她的长子迈兹洛斯的声音，她亲爱的孩子，她曾喂养过他，有那么多次，她唱着歌让他在怀中入眠，在那么久以前。

“我如此发誓，我的弟弟们亦然，以曼威与瓦尔妲，以永白圣山塔尼魁提尔为证，以一如·伊露维塔之名……”

我的孩子，我亲爱的孩子，不要无谓地以那个名号起誓！她用异乎寻常的力量把面前的人推开，疯狂地挤向人群前列。在她周围，火把的海洋随着狂热的人群颤抖着，变换着，化成了一整片火海，包围了她。

“若有谁敢持有、夺取或阻止我们占有精灵宝钻，无论对方是维拉、恶魔、精灵还是尚未问世的人类——”

在高处，在台阶尽头，她的儿子挺立着，凶狠的嗓音饱含一种超越了他的力量，他的弟弟们站在他的身后。就像在异象或梦境里，奈丹妮尔看见芬国昐面对她的丈夫，神色阴郁严峻，年轻的阿塔妮丝沉默着静立在她的兄长们当中，然而她的眼睛闪着如火的光亮。哦，我的孩子们，别走！别让你们的心受到阴影侵袭！你们为什么看不清大敌的谎言？

“无论对方是时间终结之前出现的何种生灵，是伟大还是渺小，是善还是恶——”

拜托，让这一切化成一个噩梦，让我醒来，让他们醒来。别让我来得太迟。你难道没听到你自己的话，我的儿子？我还能对你说什么，才能阻止如此疯狂！

“我们都将怀着复仇与憎恨之心，追击到天涯海角——”

我的丈夫啊，你做了什么事？

“倘若背誓，就让永恒的黑暗降临到我们身上！”

“不！”

尖叫冲出她的喉咙，然而她并没有听见，因为就在那一刻，另一阵宏大的呼啸在广场上爆发，火把骤然间开始在她四周旋转移动，将她推到了一边。“让我们立刻出发！”有人在不远处大喊。她抵挡着人潮，眼睁睁看着她的丈夫和儿子们举步离去。费艾诺从眩目的光亮中扫视着人群，他的目光落在他的妻子身上，只是略一停留，就移开了，仿佛他没有认出她。他转身面对旁人，发号施令，准备动身。在下方的广场上，奈丹妮尔的喊声被淹没在人群的兴奋高喊中，她被人流裹挟着，离开了她的骨肉至亲。她看见了玛格洛尔，她最温和的儿子，他在台阶前扫视着这一幕，当他迎上了她的注视，她看见他面露震惊。他抬脚想要前行，但紧接着又停住了，静立在原地，好像他无法忍受到她身边去。人流将她挟走，远离了他。接着，费艾诺喊出了严厉无情的命令，她的儿子转过了身。


	4. 第四章

“奈丹妮尔？”一个声音在她身边响起，轻轻地呼唤，“奈丹妮尔？”

她回过神，抬起头，看见她丈夫的弟弟芬国昐正在注视她。

“奈丹妮尔，你怎么在这里？”他脸上写着担忧。

奈丹妮尔沉浸在悲伤引发的恍惚中，只是摇了摇头。他们站在一条僻静的街道上。人们从他们身边跑过，火把和提灯的光一掠而去，兴奋的呼喊沿着道路传播震颤。

“你要去哪儿？”她丈夫的弟弟再次问，语声轻柔。

她过了一瞬才真正理解这个问题。她怎么在这里？她要去哪里？回家吗？

“回去，我想……”她终于能够回答，“回我父亲的家。”

芬国昐见她神志恍惚、精疲力尽，坚持要送她回玛赫坦那里。奈丹妮尔想一个人独处，做了一些微弱的抗议，但他温和却坚定地否决了她。尽管如此，当他们从城中走过，她感到一部分理智回来了，穿透了先前的惊慌。她为他的冷静陪伴而心生感激。

“你要怎么做，诺洛芬威？”她终于用相当稳定的嗓音问，当他们沉默着走了一阵之后。

他们驻足了一刻。“他是我的君王，我的兄长。”芬国昐轻声答道，不带一丝一毫的颤抖或犹豫，“他领导，我追随。”

“但你心中明知这是愚行。他会带领诺多走进毁灭，走进阴影，”奈丹妮尔疲倦地说，“你比这明智。告诉他别走。不要追随他的疯狂。”

这次轮到芬国昐悲哀地摇头了。“他决心已定，不会听从。有时，爱必须否认智慧。”见她因为他的话而吃了一惊，他成功地露出了一个后悔的微笑，“我会尝试帮助他，也许安抚他。”

他们继续迈步，走完了余下的路，一路无言。当他们走近玛赫坦的家门时，阿林希尔跑了过来，兴奋得满脸发红。

“奈丹妮尔夫人！您听说了吗？费雅纳罗大人——不对，现在是王了——发言了，他对我们说了那么多！”但紧接着，一道阴影掠过了他俊美的面孔，“玛赫坦大人非常愤怒悲伤，奈丹妮尔夫人。”

“阿林希尔，在采取行动之前要三思，不要等到无可挽回。”奈丹妮尔看着年轻的精灵，他还是个孩子。然而他显得不一样了，不知为何像是比她离家的时候更成熟了。那真的只是几个钟头以前的事吗？

阿林希尔坚定地迎上了她的目光。“我们要去中洲，为我们的王复仇，夺回精灵宝钻。我们会非常需要战士，还有高明的铁匠，”他骄傲地答道。

芬国昐无声地离开她背后的阴影，上前一步。阿林希尔睁大了眼睛：“诺洛芬威大人！但您不赞成他——”他没有把疑问说出口。

“孩子，我会同我们的族人一起出发。”

年轻人的眼睛里点燃了明亮狂热的崇拜光彩。他挺起胸膛，恰如一位战士。“诺洛芬威大人，”他说。

但芬国昐避开了年轻精灵的明亮目光，而奈丹妮尔轻轻碰了碰年轻精灵的胳膊。“别忘了对崇高者的爱，阿林希尔，尽管阴影似乎笼罩了世界。”在他们擦肩而过时，她轻声说。

他们发现玛赫坦家里灯火通明，人来人往。家里大多数人，特别是年轻人，已经在准备上路了。哪怕在房前，奈丹妮尔也听得到熔炉的风箱在呼啸。自从黑暗降临，这还是第一次。但房子的主人玛赫坦孤身一人，愤怒又伤心地站在一扇窗前，向西边远处的山岭凝望。

他一看见芬国昐，就皱起了眉头。“你不跟着你哥哥，到这里来干什么？”他低吼道。

“父亲，不要，”奈丹妮尔恳求，她觉得累极了，“诺洛芬威大人与他争论了好几个钟头……”

她父亲沉默地怒视着，而芬国昐转身向她告别。“奈丹妮尔，你有什么话要告诉他吗？”他问。

“告诉他不要走。”

芬国昐只摇了摇头，没有回答。过了一刻，他伸出手，轻轻握了握她的手，于是注意到了她手上已经干了的血迹。他抬头看她，意示询问，但她迎着他的目光，拒绝回答。

另一刻过去了，他对她微微一笑。“奈丹妮尔，我们会重逢的，”他只是说，接着举步离开。

“诺洛芬威！”

他在门口转过身来。奈丹妮尔站在房间中央，面容平静，声音却因情感而颤抖。

“告诉他我爱他，我会在大能者面前为他，为我们的儿子，为我们所有人求恳。”

芬国昐一顿，然后点点头，静静地出了房间。终于，奈丹妮尔转身面对父亲，脚下有些不稳。“父亲啊……”

眨眼间，他就到了她身边，而她在他怀中痛哭失声：“父亲，不要离开我……”

“我永远不会离开你，女儿，”他轻声说，紧紧抱住了他折翼的孩子，支持着她。

在他们周围，人们继续准备着启程。

-完-


End file.
